Something to Occupy the Mind
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: While everyone thought he was dead Sherlock had a lot of time on his hands. To escape boredom whilst being "dead" he took random cases and came across one in America that peaked his interest and earned him a new friend. Now they both can escape boredom by solving a mystery that involves aliens? And she doesn't mind when he accidentally calls her John. Sherlock/OC


**I feel bad for posting all these random stories but I'm like on a Sherlock High right now guys because like GAH! **

_Invasion of the Body Snatchers? _

_Written by Elizabeth Winnifred_

_Several day's ago I received a call from one Kate Arren, spouse to the late George Arren owner of the famous Arren's Deli and Pizzaria, telling me that she had a story for my readers and was prepared to pay me for an interview. When asked of the subject that this interview would be based on she simply avoided the question and just stated that:_

_"All I want to do is expose them"_

_Out of curiosity I couldn't help but delve into it to see what the socialite of our city had for me. It was a cold autumn evening as I pulled up to the Arren estate to find my interviewee Kate Arren waiting for me. There's a dazed look in her eyes as I meet her on the front steps. I almost thought she didn't remember calling me, but she clearly knew who I was after we exchanged hellos. As we entered the house there was a little girl sitting at the coffee table playing a game of tea party with several stuffed animals. Making a general guess I assumed that this was her daughter Heather Arren. As I smiled at the little girl I noticed a scared look in Kate Arren's eyes as she glanced over at the girl, who now had noticed our presence. Within minutes Kate had demanded that the girl leave the room and made sure that there was no way of her eavesdropping. It was then that I started my interview._

_EW: So Kate this is all about you. What is it that you would like to tell me?_

_KA: I'm scared, I don't know what'll happen if this gets out but it needs to be said._

_EW: Me and my readers are all ears.  
KA: Several day's ago I noticed a change in my daughter's behavior she hasn't been acting like herself lately and she almost treats me like a stranger. She almost acts as if she's never lived in this house before. Sometimes she even looks like a stranger to me!_

_EW: Could it possibly be that she's adjusting to life without a father? _

_KA: That's not it. _

_EW: Then what do you assume it is._

_KA: It's the only possible solution I can think of. My daughter has been invaded by a body snatcher that has to be it!_

_EW: Kate I know you're going through a hard time but-_

_KA: You have to listen to me they're coming for all of us. Spread this interview out as fast as you can because it could be anyone of us next  
_

_It was at that point that I decided to end the interview. As I hesitantly left the estate of felt a pang of pity for the women of the Arren household clearly they are both undergoing a large amount from stress after the murder of George Arren. To any therapist in our city I hope you can see this as a cry for help. However I could be wrong so to any Doomsday Preppers out there now's your chance to prove everyone wrong and show us what you're really made of as we brace ourselves for the invasion. _

_I'm Elizabeth Winnifred and I hope you all have a magical day._

"CLOVER!" Aric Thompson snapped as he caught his daughter with her feet up on the table in the break room with a newspaper in hand. Clover Thompson slowly inched the paper down her face as she caught her father's terrifying glare that he always gave her when she was doing something wrong. Her reading glasses began to fog up as she blushed in embarrassment at her father catching her yet again slacking off.  
"You're lunch break ended 15 minutes ago" he reminded her. Clover slowly swung her legs off the table and set the paper down.  
"I'm sorry" she apologized trying not to sound like she was whining. It wasn't her fault that her new job was immensely boring. She basically spent most of it on her iphone when she wasn't trying to look for a file or copy something once every hour. As she got up and walked over to her dad. Aric Thompson noted the similarities between his wife and daughter as he saw her look up at him with her brown eyes and make them look like she was about to cry and try to make him feel terrible for snapping at her.  
"Don't pull that on me you drama Queen you knew you were doing it as well" he caught her. The fake tears immediately disappeared as Clover scrunched her nose up at him in frustration and stomped back off to her filing closet. Aric let out a groan as he followed after her.  
"Look I get that it's boring, but it's like you said you needed a job and you were willing to take anything. It's not my fault you ran out of cash on your adventure around the world trying to take pictures"

"I'm not mad about having a job here it's just...can't I do something bigger? Like help you on case or something that keeps me moving? I hate sitting there all day just waiting for someone to ask something of me and when they do it takes me five minutes to do it" she explained.  
"You can't help out on a case because you haven't gone to the academy. Which I can pretty much tell you now,you wouldn't make it through. The people there would eat you up and spit you out" he joked earning a small smile from his daughter.  
"We all have to start somewhere Clove" he reminded her putting a hand on her shoulder. Clover rolled her eyes at the statement she had heard millions of times before, but understood it's meaning clearly. This was just something small to keep her occupied before she got into something else, something bigger. Anything was better than sitting around all day.

"Please don't hug me" Clover smirked as her dad leaned in and hugged her. It made her laugh at the gesture as other officer's smiled at them whilst passing by. These people had practically seen her grow up and run through the halls of the police station and now she was working with those same people and she was pretty sure that gestures like these would not remove that five year old image they had of her from their mind.  
"Yeah I love you too" she sighed as she gave him a nod and she swung her door open to find the filing room just as she had left it. The room was dark, mainly because Clover didn't mind the room being lit by natural sunlight from the windows, but it had a relaxing library sort of feel to it. As she walked over to her desk she pulled her dark brown hair up into a pony tail and plopped down in her chair spinning around in it a couple times just for the fun of it. After that she then picked up her phone to try and keep herself from falling asleep and waited for an officer to come in and ask her for a file. As she kept herself occupied her mind began to wander to the article she had read earlier. George Arren's murder had been a tragic loss to the city. Everyone had eaten at his restaurant and he had been a phenomenal person. It was sad to see now though how the loss was treating his wife. Out of a sudden burst of curiosity Clover found herself wanting to look at the current files on his case. The murder hadn't been solved yet but it had been pushed to the side as other cases began to pile up.

"C,B,A here we go" Clover smiled to herself as she walked down the aisles and was caught off guard when she found someone standing in the A aisle. It was a man that was freakishly tall,Clover would have had had to stand up on at least two stepping stools to reach his height, he had curly black hair and pale skin that made Clover wonder if she was in the presence of a vampire. How had he came in without her notice? Had he been in there the whole time? Clover silently had a panic attack as she realized this person most likely had heard her sing a terrible rendition of Andrea Bocelli's Time to Say Goodbye several minutes ago.

"Hello?" she asked the stranger noticing he had a file in hand, in fact it was the exact file she was looking for. He definitely wasn't an officer, unless the uniform had suddenly changed to purple shirts that were buttoned way to tight and black pants.

**Sure I guess I'll end it here hahah like the mention of the purple shirt of sex there people hahah so yeah have a nice evening or morning XD and review if you liked it.**


End file.
